Clary's All That
by claceinstruments
Summary: Jace and his friends make a bet on whether or not Jace can make any girl fall for him. Clarissa Fray, the biggest loser of the school, ends up being picked. Can Jace make her fall for him? Or will she realize he's only a player? Based loosely on the movie She's All That.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Riiiiinnnngggg!" The school bell woke me from my day dream in math class. I pick up my bag and head out the door to go to lunch.

"Marisa! Marisa, wait!" I rolled my eyes and turned towards my teacher. I think it is unbelievably ridiculous that it is the week after Thanksgiving and my teacher STILL doesn't know my name.

"It's Clarissa, Mrs. Hampton" I told her as she hands me papers.

"Sorry, sweetie. You dropped these on your way out." I mumble a 'thank you' and walk through the halls.

I'm not exactly what you would call 'popular'. Actually, I'm at the very bottom of the high school food chain. I have exactly one friend: Simon. He, too, is at the bottom of the chain, so we decided we would stick together.

I find myself walking through the halls and out the front door. I don't come from a wealthier family, therefore, I have to bring my lunch. I'm fine with that, actually. It keeps me from having to stay in the congested cafeteria lines forever. I walk toward the small tree that is farthest from the school entry. I sit down and pull out my apple and water bottle from the side of my backpack and wait for Simon.

After waiting for him for a few minutes, I pull out my phone. Simon has never made me wait this long before, so I text him and ask if he is coming today. I take another bite of my red apple. After swallowing, I feel my phone vibrate on my leg.

**sorry Clary, gotta make up some work with ms jones. Make it up to you later**

Well, this is just great. I get to sit by myself at lunch. I look up and see the group of 'populars'.

Our football team isn't all that great, so our biggest group of popular kids include the basketball team and the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders are sitting together at a separate table than the boys, which is very odd. They normally all hang out together. The 'head bitch' turns her head and laughs while flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder. Aline Penhallow is the biggest bitch in the school. She makes fun of me constantly, and for no good reason! After she laughs, her ensemble mimics. I watch as Isabelle Lightwood, the prettiest of them all, at least in my opinion, flicks her raven hair over her shoulder just as Aline had.

Why can't I be beautiful like the group of girls before me? Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Your self-esteem is too low.' Blah, blah, blah. But I'm not even going to lie. I am very short and very skinny. You know that part in the movie The Proposal where Betty White is looking for Sandra Bullock's boobs? Yeah, that's me. My skin is also a problem. Sure, I don't have to worry about acne or anything like that, but I can not tan to save my life and I have freckles; lots of them. To top it all off, I have unruly red curly hair. Because of all of my physical features, I have earned jokes and laughter from the entire school.

Just then, the basketball team start to laugh, too. I see everyone high-fiving the guy known as 'The Golden God' of the school. Sure, he really is cute, and smart from what I've gathered, but he's a total jerk. I'm speaking from my own personal experience, of course. I watch as things get a little serious, then three guys stand up and start to walk.

Sebastian Verlac, a tall, dark haired teen with broad shoulders stands on the left side of Jace Herondale, or as I mention before, 'The Golden God'. On Jace's right stood Alec Lightwood, his raven haired, blue eyes adoptive brother, who is obviously Isabelle's brother. Both Sebastian and Alec were nudging Jace in the gut and pointing at students as they walked around in the courtyard.

I decide that I have spent too much time looking at them, so I stand up and tug on my overalls a bit. I pick up my bag and start walking, but then all of my art supplies fly out of my bag. I quickly gather everything and scurry off to the art room.

* * *

"So Aline dumped your ass, huh, Herondale?" Sebastian asks Jace. Jace rolls his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Tough break. Sorry, man." Alec says while patting him on the shoulder.

"No, don't be. It was very mutual." Jace says and Sebastian laughs and high fives Jace.

"So who is your next victim?" Sebastian asks in a joking manner.

"Whoever the hell I want it to be" Jace says cockily.

"You think you're so good, Herondale. You think you can get any girl you want." Sebastian says.

"I don't 'think'," Jace says putting air quotes around the last word, "I know I can."

"How about we put a little wager on that, buddy?" Sebastian challenges.

Jace grins and is about to speak, but Alec interjects. "Jace, don't do this."

"Oh, what's a little bet?" Sebastian asks.

"Deal." Jace says grinning slyly and shaking Sebastian's hand. Alec rolls his eyes. "So, let me just find-"

"Hold up there. You didn't let me finish before you agreed to the bet. You have to make her fall for you by the Winter Ball, and Alec and I get to pick." Sebastian tells him.

Jace feels a slight amount of nervousness, but doesn't let it show. "Fine, whatever. Pick one, then."

"Hmm, what about that one." Alec snickers and points to a girl with blonde hair who is picking her nose. Sebastian barks out a laugh.

"Now you're getting in the spirt, Alec! Hmm." Sebastian looks around. "Oh, hey! There's a good match!" He laughs and points to a slender girl with black hair who is indiscreetly pulling out a wedgie.

"Come on guys..." Jace mumbles out his plea.

"Oh, wait! There! She's the one." Sebastian points to a clumsy leprechaun looking girl who just dropped some of her things.

"Agreed!" Alec exclaims.

"Guys, seriously? Clarissa Fray? Come on, I can at least work with the nose picker and wedgie digger, but her?!"

"A bet is a bet." Sebastian tells him, knowing Jace's pride would keep him from going back on his word.

"Unless you already want to give up and prove to us that you can't get any girl to fall for you." Alec says.

Jace huffs out a breath. "No way. She will fall for me. Hard."

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no read! Hope y'all like this new story, it's a lot lighter than the last one! Reviews make me post quicker! Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a few days to update (Thanksgiving was CRAZY at my house this year!) Just to be clear, this is Clary's point of view, but I wanted y'all to know most of Jace's side too, but in 3rd person (I hope that made sense) anyways, I hope y'all like chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Giving up already, Herondale?" Sebastian smirks. Jace looks at him across the lunch table with resentment, knowing what he means. He was wearing last year's black basketball team tee shirt that said on the back '8 Year Defending Champions'. Sebastian's black hair was just about as long as Jace's blonde hair, hanging just over his eyes. They were sitting at the table that they've say at since they were freshman. It was a medium sized, circle shaped, gray table that was nestled right under the 'Go Angels!' sign that the cheerleaders had painted and posted in there.

"What exactly do you mean, Verlac?" Jace asks scrunching is light brown eyebrows together and then fills his mouth with a bright red apple.

"It has been two days since the bet and I, nor Alec, have seen you even talk to Clarissa Fray, or so I'm told, CLARY Fray." He puts extra emphasis on her nickname as if he has never heard her preferred name, which, let's just be honest, he probably hasn't.

"I've got this. Don't you worry about it. I could win this bet in my sleep- "

"Yeah, you would have to, seeing as that is most likely the only way she would even consider talking to you: in your dreams, Jace" Alec interrupts setting his tray down on the table harshly and sitting on the bench.

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyways, Alec?" Jace asks feigning a hurt voice.

"Neither. This is stupid." Alec tells them. Jace rolls his eyes.

"Okay, new subject." Jace demands taking another bite of his apple, making the "crunch" noise loudly.

"Okay then, what exactly happened with you and Aline?" Sebastian asks scooting closer to the table.

"Different new subject." Says Jace.

"Well, I am afraid we are back to Clary." Sebastian says with an annoying smirk on his face, causing Jace to once again roll his eyes at him.

"Girls? That's the only subject we can have? We are all on the basketball team; can't we at least talk about sports? Or the game next Thursday? Something?" he begs.

"I myself would much rather hear about how you plan to get Clary to even really talk to you, much less fall for you, instead of sports." Alec says eagerly, then biting into his own apple.

"What? You doubt my wooing skills?" Jace asks cockily, choosing to give up on changing the subject to sports, or anything other than Clary or Aline.

"To a regular bitch? No, I do not doubt them. But to Clary? Yes. Jace, she will see right through your arrogant cocky bullshit that for some strange reason can make ninety eight percent of the female population to let you get in their pants. But Clary, she is different. She is that other two percent, Jace Herondale. You may actually have to try to win her over instead of batting an eyelash, flashing a smile, and doing that weird head bob thing to move your 'great' hair out of your eyes." Alec says while squirting apple juices all over his brown tee shirt and jeans. He mumbles "shit" but doesn't make a big deal out of it.

"I do have great hair, don't I?" Jace says letting every ounce of arrogance spill in his voice. Alec huffs a loud sigh and throws his apple back down on his tray.

"That's all you got out of that, Jace? Seriously? " Alec says rolling his eyes.

"I have got this. I don't need your lectures on how to get the opposite gender to like and talk to me. Especially to get a leprechaun to talk to me." Sebastian snickers and Jace's snide comment about Clary. "I appreciate the effort though." Jace says patting Alec on the back, flashing a smile and then throwing the core of his apple back on his tray. Sebastian leans back towards the table to make a make-shift huddle with the other two boys.

"Well if you are so sure about that, why don't you go talk to her now, 'Golden Boy'?" Sebastian asks with cockiness tilting his head in the red head's position, who had just set her tray down next to a tall lanky boy with dark brown wavy hair and was now pulling out a thick textbook to throw on the small round table.

"Fine. I will." Jace declares standing up. Nearly every girls' eyes in the school raise as he does. They see a tall teenage boy in a baby blue and white vertically striped Aeropostle open buttoned shirt with a tight white under shirt, showing his well worked abs underneath, worn in light washed blue jeans, and tan sperries on his feet. His golden eyes shine through his blonde wavy hair that his hanging down his forehead just a bit, and a smirk that every person in the school had grown accustomed to. As he walked by each girl in the cafeteria, they swooned slightly, and all blushed, causing his smirk, and ego, to grow.

He walks over to the short red headed girl, smirk still in place. He noticed what she was wearing; a black tee shirt underneath overalls and paint splattered ugly brown shoes. Her hair in a high messy bun with some curls sliding down her neck and the sides of her face. Her face was virtually flawless; a handful of freckles spackled across her nose and cheeks. She was hunched over the lunch table showing her friend, Simon something, who had on a Wal*Mart looking gamer tee shirt and glasses that were entirely to big for his face, how to set up a chemical equation correctly for chemistry class. Though everyone else in the lunch room had known Jace had moved from his usual table with the jocks to where Clary was sitting, she did not, and he did not like it. He wanted her to turn around and blush like the other girls in the school do. He wanted her to squeal and giggle like a small school girl to her best friends about how he looked at her, and in just a few minutes, how he talked to her, the biggest dork in the school. He wanted her to fawn over her and feed his ego a bit more than it was already on a daily basis, but the girl still does not even realize he is hovering over her. He decides to make himself known by clearing his throat, but no such luck. She is either very absorbed by what she was trying to make that Simon kid understand, or she was choosing to completely ignore him. Jace was not going to have that, so he chooses the first option.

"Hey." He says sitting down next to her, hearing a faint gasp from the entire lunch room. Clary turns and looks at him, then turns right back to the geek with glasses and the chemistry book they were working in. Jace could not believe he was being ignored by the likes of the two biggest dorks in the entire school. Deciding that she turned only to acknowledge that he was there, but did not hear him speak (which truly did knock him down a peg or two), he tried again.

"Hey, Clary, I was just wondering if…" He starts as she gathers all of her and Simon's things off of the lunch table and throws them all in her bag and walks off together. "if you would like to make a fool out of me in front of the entire high school." He mumbles out, turning back to see that literally every student was completely silent and was watching him. This seriously did knock his ego way down. It was like his ego was a shiny bright red balloon, and she was the needle that popped it without a second thought.

He looks back at his normal table to see Alec trying to hold in his laughter for the sake of Jace's pride, but Sebastian was not able to honor him with the same gratitude. He stands back up and the entire lunch room starts talking again with buzzing whispers. He walks back over to Sebastian and Alec.

Once Jace meets back with them, he notices that Sebastian is completely out of breath, causing him to gasp for air, and his eyes are very teary and threaten to spill over any second from crying so hard. Alec is laughing aloud now, too. He obviously wasn't able to hold it in any longer.

After listening to their laughing for a few moments, Jace decides he's had enough. "Seriously guys, it isn't all that funny."

"Oh, but it was, Herondale!"

"What the hell was so funny?" Jace asks Sebastian.

"You got shut down by the weirdest chick in the school." Alec says rising to take his tray to the dirty tray window.

"And the look on your face when she did it!" Sebastian barks out while laughing, causing Alec to laugh harder again. Sebastian and Jace both stand up to take their trays to the window, too. "It was just a priceless moment, I guess. To see YOU get rejected from the leprechaun!" Alec laughs with Sebastian and Jace rolls his eyes with distain.

"Whatever. I will win this bet; no doubt about it." Jace mumbles, but apparently it's louder than he thinks, for they both reply.

"Sure, sure." Sebastian says while patting his back.

"Yeah whatever." Alec says at the same time. "Let's get to class. If we are late again, we could get detention, then coach will get so pissed at us. I really don't want to have to run suicides all afternoon for that." Alec says and the two other boys immediately agree, and go to U.S. History.

* * *

Please leave me a review! Also follow me on Instagram claceinstruments xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Earth to Simon; a little help here?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry" He laughs and takes nearly all of the boxes out of my hands and sets them on the front counter. "I was just thinking" he mutters as he takes the remaining boxes from my hands and sets them in their appointed spots on the shelves.

"About what?" I ask as I fix my uniform hat. Yes, I said uniform. I just so happen to work in a place called _"The Pecan Pin"._ And that's exactly what my blue hat says in gold letters. Yes, it does kind of suck working here, but it isn't too terrible, and I have a great boss who lets Simon hang out here as long as we are not very busy. I smooth down my green tee shirt and dust the dirt off of my jeans and look back at Simon, waiting on his answer.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Clary, but-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Oh, that always says this is going to make me feel good" I say rolling my eyes.

"Sorry," he says flatly, but continues, "but I mean, what would the most popular guy in the entire school want with you, anyways?"

"How lovely that you think so lowly of me, Simon" I say with sarcasm and feign my feelings being hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, though I don't think that I did, but you know I've got a point" he returns while walking over to the sample shelves and pulling out a few pralines, his favorite.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand what you are saying" I tell him as I make my way back to the front counter. Since we don't have a customer in the store right now, I turn to the stereo and turn the volume up just a bit. When I did, I tripped slightly over my own feet and somehow my fingers tangled the lights that were hanging in the garland and all of them went off. How this happened, one may ask, but would never get an answer. That's seriously just how clumsy I can be. I look back at Simon who is concealing his laughter and turns around to make it seem like he didn't see anything, but I know better. I go behind the shelves because that's where the plugs to the lights are, and hunt for the plug that I apparently undid. It takes me a few minutes, but I finally find it and plug it in to the nearest plugin. When I make my way back out, an elderly man makes his way in the store.

"Ma'am, do you work here?" he asks. No, I just where this stupid hat because I think it looks good on me. I think to myself.

"Yes sir, I do. What can I help you with?" I ask in my 'professional' voice. Here comes the fun part, well, at least for Simon. He loves hearing the questions people come in with that have to do with nuts. Of course he would, he is a guy. Is it like some rule that all guys have to have a dirty mind? I am just not sure about that, but I believe so.

"Well, I actually have a question about your pecans" he informs me, but I don't hear what he says because all of my focus has gone to the blonde male who just walked through the doors. Jace came in and walked around the store, as if he were actually interested in buying pecans. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

Earlier that day-

"What has got you moping around?" Isabelle asks Jace while she applies a heavy black line on her lower lash line at the kitchen counter.

"This girl. She keeps blowing me off." Jace replies, silently asking for his adoptive sister's help. Isabelle smiles widely at him.

"I like her already" she laughs. She turns to Jace after she finished applying the eyeliner on both eyes. "Jace, I know this may be hard for a bitch magnet such as yourself to comprehend, but maybe you could throw in a little effort?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asks, genuinely confused.

"I mean instead of just staring at her like you stare down bacon as mom cooks it, talk to her. Instead of just giving her a flashing smile and a flip of your hair, find out what her interests are, what she likes to do, where she hangs out, where she works, maybe?" She slides down the kitchen bar stool and smooths her skirt down with one hand and grabs her bag with the other. Jace reaches around her to grab a bright red apple out of the fruit bowl that sits on the counter.

"Yeah, thanks, that might work" he says rubbing the apple against his shirt, then taking a bite out of it. Isabelle slides past him walking towards the back door.

"I gotta go! Jen's brother just got back from military school. He's so cute!" she yells running out the door.

* * *

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states" I inform him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Jace asks me, but I completely ignore him, bringing my attention back to my customer.

"Yes sir, what question did you have?" I ask as politely as I can. I see Simon pick up a water bottle and start drinking out of it.

"Yes, are ya'lls nuts well rounded?" well so much for a clean floor, because Simon just spit every drop of his water on it. My eyes then land on Jace, who is also laughing.

"Um, don't you have a break coming up?" Jace asks me. He is really starting to get on my nerves, so I decide to indulge him for a few minutes.

"One moment, sir" I hold out my hand and show him the number one with it. I then walk over to Jace and grab his shirt, dragging him towards the door with me.

"What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Fray. I wanted to talk to you. It'll only take five minutes."

"Miss?" the customer asks for me.

"More like thirty seconds. What about?" I ask him. He looks sort of nervous, but I know he cannot possibly be nervous just from talking to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about," he looks down at his shoes, "art."

I look at him confused. "Art? You don't take art."

"How do you know?" he challenges.

"How come I don't see you in any of my classes?" I challenge back.

"They let me take one of those, um, those…"

"Independent studies?" I ask, since that's clearly what he is trying to think of.

"Yes! Independent studies."

"Okay, well maybe some time" I say dismissively, but suddenly, Simon decides to be a part of this conversation.

"How about tonight? Java Jones is having a poetry meeting. You can have my ticket." I glance up to see Jace smiling and nodding, then turn around pushing Simon towards the front desk.

"Are you out of your mind?! Look, I kicked your ass in third grade, I could kick it again! What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask angrily.

"Okay, 1. I was sick that day. And 2. The hottest guy in school wants to go out with you and you are not the least bit curious? Come on, Clary, give it a chance."

"Ugh, fine" I give in and turn back to Jace who has hopeful eyes. "It starts at seven, parking can be a problem, so meet me there at six thirty." I say and turn on my heel to get back to work.

"Hey, and maybe afterwards, we can go grab something to eat?" Jace asks as I turn behind the desk. I stand on my tip toes and lean my body over to face him.

"No" I nearly shout, but he just grins and walks out the door. "I apologize, sir, has your question been answered by him," I point at Simon, "and a decision been made?" I ask.

"Yes" he replies flatly. "Two regular flavored boxes of the 'Big Nuts'." There goes Simon's water again.

* * *

If you want excuses of why it has taken me so long to post this chapter, message me and I'll tell you, because I really just hate to give you all excuses when I know yall don't care, haha! Happy New Year's guys! I am very sorry this came so late, and I will try to update soon! I hope that 2014 is as fabulous as 2013 was! Please review this chapter and follow me on instagram claceinstruments xoxo


End file.
